


A Vodka Tonic

by badcreditkarma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just Awkwardness, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, eren is super awkward, itś my first fanfic ok, levi is a grumpy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcreditkarma/pseuds/badcreditkarma
Summary: Levi just wants to be left alone with his vodka tonic. Cue Eren, the incredibly awkward but still incredibly adorable guy on the other side of the bar.





	A Vodka Tonic

_The guy on the other side of the bar was staring at him again._

Levi gulped, pulling his drink closer. _What was his deal? Didn't he see that he didn't want to be bothered? Not even by caramel skinned, cerulean-eyed brats?_

He really wanted to be alone, though. After a long day of yelling at his sous-chef and the other sniveling workers in his restaurant, Le Mer, Levi only wanted to nurse his cold vodka tonic in peace. But this was really difficult when the guy, who looked like he was about 10 years younger than him, kept (not so subtly) eyeing Levi. He had tried moving deeper into the recesses of the bar, away from the dim lights, but somehow the guy always appeared on the fringes of his vision. It would've been creepy if he hadn't been so pretty, with that adorable pout that graced his face whenever Levi purposely broke eye contact.

Levi knew he should just leave the bar at this point. The tonic was slowly beginning to affect his senses, and he almost wanted to get up and approach the guy.  _Don't be an idiot. Just go home_ _!_

Yeah, that was it. He needed to leave. Levi picked up his discarded wallet and stuffed it into his back pocket, striding past throngs of gyrating bodies towards the door. The door was right there, and all he was going to do was get in bed and maybe jerk off or something-

**"Wait!"**

 

 _Damn it._ The guy really wasn't going to let him go, was he? Levi slowed to a halt and pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes felt fuzzy, and the alcohol was making his face feel overly warm. Slowly he turned around. "What?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but are you blind or something?" the guy asked, panting as he swiftly made his way to Levi.

"No?" Levi didn _'_ t know what to do, or what to say.

"Well then, couldn _'_ t you have maybe said hi or something? Because I was kinda thinking that maybe you would've noticed me and..I don _'_ t know, I didn _'_ t want to be creepy or something and I just-"

"I'm not about to initiate  _anything_  with a minor," Levi interrupted. _Because, with that demeanor in a gay bar, he obviously was one._

"Actually, I'm 23," said the guy. He stuck out his hand, angling it slightly downwards to compensate for the shorter man.  _See, Levi, you're not being a creep-you're just 6 years older. That's really no big deal!_ Levi subtly shook his head, trying to get rid of the perverse implications of that thought. "Um, I _'_ m Eren," said the guy, awkwardly keeping his hand outstretched.

"Huh? Oh-" Levi quickly returned the handshake, trying to ignore the rising feeling of something akin to butterflies and warm feelings in his stomach. "I _'_ m Levi," 

"Ha-like the jeans?"

Levi scowled, looking away. 

"Hey, I _'_ m sorry," Eren said, still giggling. "Lemme make it up to you. A drink, on me?" Levi tried, unsuccessfully, to dispel images of licking the alcohol off of Eren _'_ s obviously toned body.

"Uh, sure," 

And then Levi saw the brilliant, disgustingly sweet smile that spread across Eren _'_ s face, and he knew he was royally fucked.

 


End file.
